


His Butler - Hurting

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Black Butler Drabbles [13]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Book of Atlantic, Book of Campania, Drabble, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: He can't sleep yet. The Young Master is in danger.“You're loud... I can hear you just fine.”





	His Butler - Hurting

It hurts.

 

He just wants to close his eyes, and sleep.

 

A Butler's work is never done. A Butler doesn't sleep. A Demon doesn't need to sleep.

 

But he's so tired.

 

He wants to sleep.

 

Blood is soaking the wooden floors, and his undershirt is sticking to his skin.

 

Each breath, as unnecessary as they may be, sent agony racing through him. This only causes him to breathe faster; a vicious cycle.

 

His eyes drift shut.

 

The Young Master is straddling him. He's yelling, calling the name he'd given him.

 

“Sebastian? Hey!”

 

A pain rushes through his contract mark, the tetragram beginning to soak his white gloves with blood.

 

Blast. He'd just changed those, too. The Young Master insisted his gloves be clean, even after fighting zombies.

 

He groans.

 

A gloved hand shoots up, grabbing the child by the shoulder, trying to stop him from shaking him, causing him more pain.

 

He can't sleep yet. The Young Master is in danger.

 

“You're loud... I can hear you just fine.”

 


End file.
